Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode display panel, which can reduce or prevent peeling of an organic light-emitting layer by using a reversed spacer.
Discussion of the Related Art
An image display device, which realizes various kinds of information through a screen, is a core technology in information communication, and is being developed to be thinner, lighter, and more portable, with higher performance As a flat-panel display device, which is capable of reducing the weight and volume of a cathode ray tube (CRT), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, which displays an image by controlling the amount of luminescence of an organic light-emitting layer, is in the spotlight. Such an OLED display device is a self-emissive device using a thin light-emitting layer between electrodes, and has an advantage of slim profile.
In an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) display device, pixels each typically including sub-pixels of three colors (red, green, and blue) are arranged in a matrix to display an image. Each sub-pixel includes an organic electroluminescent (OEL) cell, and a cell-driving unit for independently driving the OEL cell.
The OEL cell typically includes a first electrode connected to the cell-driving unit, a bank insulation layer having an opening for exposing the first electrode, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer disposed on the top of the first electrode, and a second electrode formed over the organic layer. At this time, a spacer is provided on the top of the bank insulation layer.
To drive the OEL cell, the cell-driving unit typically includes a gate line for supplying a scan signal, a data line for supplying a video data signal, a common power line for supplying a common power signal, and at least two thin-film transistors and a storage capacitor provided between these lines to connect the two thin-film transistors.
Recently, various types of foldable display devices using OLEDs have been proposed. However, in the case of a conventional OLED display device, the organic layer including the light-emitting layer may peel off near a folding area due to a low adhesive force of the organic layer.
In order to address the aforementioned problem, the applicant has disclosed an OLED device including a reversed spacer having a reverse trapezoidal shape.
A foldable OLED device having a dot-shaped reversed spacer may show variation in ability to reduce or prevent peeling of the organic layer depending on the direction in which the peeling of the organic layer begins. Thus, the foldable OLED device having the dot-shaped reversed spacer may have limitations in reducing or preventing peeling of the organic layer when the device is folded in a particular direction.